


Wisteria

by ninchannie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (who wouldn't be), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hyunggu in a pretty dress, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuto is stunned in a gay panic, finding happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: Yuto is the night, completely and fully. He’s the darkness that comes with it, the planets it reveals, and all the different meanings humans give to it.Wooseok and Hyunggu are sunset and sunrise. They’re there but not as much as the night is, or the day. They are the in-between, the dainty hours linking night and day. They’re there, but not enough, not nearly.Yuto needs them to be. He’ll make sure they will.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> This is my self prompt for the Constellations fest. I'm so glad I managed to take part and I hope you'll enjoy it!!

_Night comes, but not to stay_.

Those were the first words ever whispered to Yuto, the ones that repeated over and over, voiceless and yet everywhere around him, before a form of him even _existed_. They cloaked him in darkness, slowly added layer of layer until out of nothingness, something more was born, abstract and yet not complete, but still undeniably there.

He still remembers these words even when most things that happened over the aeons of his life – and life is really not what he thinks it should be called – vanished like dust in thin air, like he does for hours during every single mundane day.

Yuto is the night, completely and fully. He’s the darkness that comes with it, the planets it reveals, and all the different meanings humans give to it. He’s what makes them sleep, what brought upon the spirit of fire, of light, of electricity. Yuto is the night.

Every evening, Wooseok pulls on Yuto’s strings, slowly and carefully spinning him together and waking him up with utmost gentleness, and hours later, when Yuto gets ready for the day to take over, Hyunggu tucks him in, helps plucking him apart and letting him go until his time comes once more.

They’re sunset and sunrise. They’re there but not as much as the night is, or the day. Hyunggu and Wooseok are the in-between, the dainty hours, sometimes only minutes, linking night and day. They’re there, but not enough, not nearly.

Yuto needs them to be. He’ll make sure they will.

The thing is, Yuto isn’t just responsible for the night. He isn’t simply making sure that night strikes and goes by as it should in the eastern realm. No, he _is_ the night, as much as Shinwon is the day, Hongseok is rain and Jinho is thunder.

None of them are workers for their specific parts to function. They’re the literal and most precise form of it. The names they carry were chosen by the first of them all, by him who was so lonely, he created everything that is now, everything the others know.

And after them came animals and humans. Whispers arose from that, in the rows of the deities. For them to be able to walk like those they created, to speak and talk and _live_ when their work is done. A vessel, a body to hold their whole selves in its completion.

A body, in the form of those humans they all took part in creating, became a luxury, granted to those deemed most important. Who decides that category is of course Hwitaek, the origin of everything. But his work is the most extensive by far, so the important often are forgotten still.

Yuto will make sure to give Hyunggu and Wooseok their own, because in his eyes they’re no less important. They’re more beautiful than him, vibrant and stunning for everything they touch and most of all they’re kind, so endlessly kind.

The night was never one to be known for kindness.

Oh, Yuto will show them his own. Even if only for the two, he will give all that kindness humans and gods alike have rid him of in their minds.

It has been a decade in human years, since the last gathering happened, prompted by another outbreak of war, or was it a famine? Yuto can’t quite remember. The only thing his memory kept of it, was the endless sitting around in his human form, next to the other’s who were excited and chatting so loudly, drinking and eating like they forgot all about themselves and instead became like those they created themselves.

Yuto was never fond of having a vessel, certainly not a human one. The others whispered and begged for it while he stayed in peaceful quiet, on his own, sometimes nudged by Shinwon, often talking to Yanan, since moon and night mostly come combined, but never desiring what they did.

Still, once it happened, he followed the others’ examples, building a lair, not pompous like theirs, but small and feeling the closest to a home he heard the humans chatter about. It still stands somewhere deep in a forest, but Yuto hasn’t touched it in centuries. He has no reason to, not anymore.

Once excitement about a body ceased, Yuto turned back to his old ways. He’s the night, only the night, so why should he want to exist at any point where the night isn’t needed? Why should he walk the earth during Shinwon’s hours and play with the humans like he’s one of theirs? They wouldn’t understand him anyway, accept even less.

So Yuto stayed put, always the night, only the night, except for the gatherings that were scarce some millennia and almost too excessive during others. He stayed put and he stayed diligent, because there’s no need for happiness when you exist anyway. And always will. Because even though night passes the world wouldn’t function without it.

Even Yuto must admit that it got harder over time. That even though he’s the night, it felt like slowly that wasn’t enough anymore. If it wasn’t for the day, Shinwon the lazy ass, he might’ve stayed in that state forever.

But because Shinwon got too tired to care for the transitioning times each morning and evening, Hwitaek created Hyunggu and Wooseok for that. To work between light and dark, never be fully one or the other, but still _being_.

Just like Yuto once became, they began existing too and with it Yuto found a spark so human in himself, it took countless years to accept. He found hope and a tiny piece of happiness. All because sunset and sunrise came into his life.

Maybe, Yuto supposes, maybe he does live sometimes. In the limited time he has with them each day, he feels less like he only exists. He _feels_. And that’s the pure essence of something bigger than existing, of the slightest thing more.

When Yuto arrives at the gathering, he feels constrained in the vessel of his, even more so in the dark suit he quickly made himself out of his own darkness. He doesn’t have to wear anything human like that, hell anything at all, but if this body is what he has to deal with then he will keep it decently clothed at least, to hide some of his shame.

Not everyone is there, not nearly, but Yuto still feels suffocated by the noise all around him. Apparently, this gathering’s hot topic is the cursing of Yanan by an abundance of idiotic humans. Yuto caught glimpse of his anger at it earlier in the year, but if he knew this would be the main topic of the meeting, maybe he wouldn’t have attended it either, like so many others.

But he’s there for a reason, he reminds himself as he walks up to an empty seat, debating if he should even sit down before getting to it. He stays silent for just a bit longer, watching the happenings around him and then listening to Hwitaek going over some concerning news, shushing everyone else to listen to him.

When he’s done, Yuto can feel the dread of not speaking up earlier crawl up his neck, because where chatter would have kept a few watchful eyes off of him at least, everyone is now eerily quiet, still on Hwitaek’s demand to be silent and listen.

Yuto has never been one with words, certainly not in this form of being, but with a deep intake of air, he stands up straight, smoothing down the dark fabric of his suit before clearing his throat. His gaze is set on Hwitaek, but he knows everyone else is turning to him, probably surprised that Yuto of all people is the one to speak up first.

Their eyes hold all levels of hostility and familiarity and Yuto hates that his body’s throat contracts from the intensity of it all. He hates that these eyes feel so dry, he needs to blink in quick succession to get them to focus fully. He hates that words feel so heavy on his tongue.

“Wooseok of our sunrise and Hyunggu of our sunset,” is what he finally gets out. “They shall get bodies of their own.”

Momentarily so, Hwitaek’s eyes widen at the proposition, but Yuto might as well have just imagined it. He’s back to normal in an instant, all intimidating power and knowledge in his eyes that any other god can only dream of.

“For what do they need bodies, Yuto?” He asks, clearly out to unsettle him. To get him to pour out all of his desires like Hwitaek seems to do so easily. “I am intrigued why _you_ of all people request this, when you use yours for… well, remind me again, for what _do_ you use yours?”

Yuto’s throat is dry again, he hates how easily this body does that, and he stays quiet, bleakly looking down at the floor. He wouldn’t call it defeat, not quite yet, but he’s aware Hwitaek doesn’t need an answer to such an obvious question.

Sure enough, the other speaks up after only another moment. “You have hours each day that you could spend in this form, yet you’re the one of us, who uses it least… What do you gain from giving those two bodies, that you found so incredibly unnecessary from the beginning?”

Clenching his fists, Yuto finds the sting of his nails against his skin a great distraction from his nerves, from the anger bubbling up deep inside of him, not in his vessel, but in _him_.

“Nothing,” he answers after looking up again, deep black eyes on Hwitaek. “I gain nothing, and that’s it, isn’t it? Because even though I gain nothing at all, _they_ would gain everything. I am tired after all this time… Maybe I can spare Hyunggu and Wooseok this suffering, if they get to use what I didn’t all these years.”

Shaking his head, Hwitaek stands up and takes the two steps down from his pedestal, slowly stepping into the middle of the circle of gods around him.

“You’re tired, Yuto? Is that what this is about?” He asks and the words sting, like a thousand needles under the skin of Yuto’s vessel. “You’re the night. You cannot simply cease to exist. None of us can.”

“That’s the difference between you and us, Yuto,” Changgu throws in from the side, earth himself. He’s always been one to get passionate so quickly, even if it’s not his place. “None of us would ever _want_ to stop existing. We _need_ to be here.”

Yuto turns to him, hoping his skin isn’t as red as it feels, his nostrils not as flared as he has seen them on angry humans so often.

“Think about that,” he says, his voice surprisingly calm. “It’s _sad_. We _need_ to be here, so we can’t just stop being. Isn’t that the most pitiful existence? I can’t stop existing. I can’t. But I had the chance to experience it like this, to turn into that spiteful being you all think I am, who hates humans and hates that we have a form like them. Right? That’s what you all think.”

He takes a deep breath then, spitting on the ground in front of him, in the direction of Changgu. It’s an incredible insult, making gasps ring from the gods around him but Yuto ignores them and turns back to Hwitaek, the only one who’s opinion he’s interested in.

“I had the chance to grow into this version of myself from all of these experiences I was granted, even if I never liked them. But those two? They were created by you, by us in a way, solely to make our existence a little easier. That existence all of you act like you’re celebrating so much. Shinwon was _tired_ of it, remember? So he asked for them to be created.”

Yuto takes another deep breath, feeling his hands shake at his sides. “They were forced into this life, so the least they should be allowed is a body, so they can take a step back for a few hours, whenever they want. But you all don’t see it like this, do you? For you, Wooseok and Hyunggu are barely worthy to be named. Those are their names! Now give them a vessel to be called that.”

With that, Yuto turns around, footsteps echoing on the marble of the floor as he walks out of the giant hall. He ignores how the path grows longer, probably Hwitaek trying to stop him from leaving, and trots on until he finally, _finally_ steps out of the suffocating space.

Yuto’s vessel is panting, shaking so hard he can barely manage to get out of it, to wrap a familiar cloak of shadows and darkness over himself and vanish under a veil of pitch black.

They’re right. He was the one who never wanted vessels, bodies, to walk like humans and to make gatherings easier. Yuto was the one fighting for their essence the most, that everyone should exist as their purpose and not more. That’s what they were created for after all.

But maybe, he thinks to himself as he falls apart, maybe he turned so bitter in his existence, that even the simplest escape seemed like too much of a gift. One that he could never grant himself, could never allow himself to have.

✧

Nothing changes afterwards. Yuto still occasionally listens to Shinwon’s terrible jokes, he still talks to Yanan whenever they feel like it and each morning, he drowns in the sweet happiness he has with Hyunggu for a short time and wakes up in the evening with fluttery thankfulness for Wooseok.

Nothing changes, until suddenly everything does.

Yuto is ready to vanish for the day, ready for Hyunggu to finish tucking him in and for them to stop talking about what they usually do, Yuto telling stories of times aeons before Hyunggu existed while the other listens, sometimes chiming in with a bright laugh as he works his colourful magic of sunrise.

He knows Shinwon is getting ready, can feel his light tear on Yuto’s darkness, urging him to finally leave and Yuto is just about to do so when Hyunggu latches onto him tighter, keeping him close and there for just a little longer.

“Stay with me,” he says so sweetly and Yuto can hear the desperation in his voice as Hyunggu begins to dissipate too, slowly into the light of day. “You can _be_ today. Please be, Yuto. Let’s be together.”

Yuto doesn’t know what compels him to follow the shy request, why he would even think of doing it, but with the last bit of power that is left of night, he allows himself to settle in his human form, taken by a familiar feeling of falling as he gives in to complete darkness.

When he blinks his eyes open against Shinwon’s light, he finds himself where he used to go all that time ago, right by the house he made for himself at the river’s edge, deep in the forest. He’s still wearing the suit he made himself for the gathering all those months ago, the last time he walked in this form.

He’s just about to change into something less stiff, when bright voices ring to his ears, laughing and yelling accompanied with splashing of water. Yuto turns around himself to find the source, the heart of this body beating heavily in his throat as he looks up and down the length of the small river.

They ultimately land on two figures a bit further down the stream, right by the small stone bridge that’s still standing strong even after all this time. One of them is sitting at the edge of it, feet dangling in the water and a flowy gown pulled up high on his lap, drenched at the bottom and making the pastel oranges and pinks look bright and fiery, almost like… almost like a sunrise.

The other one is jumping through the shallow water under constant yelping and laughing. The legs of his white pants are rolled up under his knees, somehow still dripping wet. Everything appears to be wet about him, as if he slipped and fell into the water with everything but his head. Because his hair is dry and fluffy, a bright pink colour that reminds Yuto of the colours of the sunset.

It comes like a punch to his gut, that Yuto begins to realize who they are. _That_ they are. Right there, right in front of him, so visible and audible and _there_. In more senses than they usually are with their wonderful colours and gentle behaviour. They’re really there.

Yuto doesn’t feel ready, but his vessel appears to be, his feet carrying him over all on their own accord, closer and closer until he can hear their voices even clearer, can pick apart words and truly _recognize_ the sound of them.

“It’s so _cold_ , Hyunggu, it’s so _wet_ ,” Wooseok shrieks, kicking up a wave of water that sprinkles him even more. The other giggles at him, flopping his feet back and forth in the water happily, as the most beautiful smile fills up his face, brighter than the sun.

He must notice Yuto’s dark presence coming closer, because with a suddenness than nearly makes him slip off of the edge of the bridge, Hyunggu snaps his head up and looks at Yuto. _Looks_ at him, with his body’s eyes that Yuto knows he never had before.

“Wooseok!” he says, splashing him with water once and pointing into Yuto’s direction before standing up, allowing the flowy fabric of his gown to fall down and wave around him in the prettiest ways, so terribly fitting, Yuto swears the heart in his chest stutters even though it doesn’t even _need_ to beat.

He stops in his tracks when Wooseok turns to him too, his jaw dropping cutely before he quickly stumbles out of the water, running after Hyunggu and into his direction as well. They’re coming to him, oh so real, and… why are they even here? _How_ are they here?

It must be a punishment from Hwitaek, directed right at Yuto, to give them the most beautiful human forms Yuto has ever seen.

Wooseok is tall and catches up to Hyunggu easily with his long legs, grabbing his hand on the way and pulling him forward, even though he’s already running as fast as he can.

Yuto wants to run to them too, feels stupid for even thinking such an embarrassing thing, but his body is frozen in place, only able to look. Maybe it’s Changgu’s doing, the earth having grown up around Yuto’s feet, but when he looks down momentarily, he can’t find anything there but grass.

“ _Yutooo_ ,” Hyunggu chimes when he’s just a few metres shy of the other, and Yuto is glad that his body at least responds this time as he opens his arms and two bodies collide with his own, throwing him back and onto the ground, the air being punched out of his lungs.

He still can’t believe it, even now that he’s _touching_ them, one arm around each of their waists to hold them close, because while the majority of Yuto still can’t believe the reality of them being there like this, a tiny part is erupting in butterflies and an expanse of a yearning he didn’t know he was herding finally exploding into nothingness.

He holds them close to his body, even when Hyunggu knocks his head into Yuto’s jaw from happily laughing and when Wooseok pushes himself up a little, a hand reaching out to trace over Yuto’s face, just as softly as he does every day when he wakes him up as the sunset.

It tickles a little and Yuto realizes he never experienced that feeling, never allowed himself that much freedom in his vessel. He still allows him to gently stroke over the bridge of his nose, the curve of his eyebrows and then down his temples, into his dark hair.

“Your hair is so black,” Wooseok gasps, as if he can’t quite believe the possibility of it.

Hyunggu pops his head up at that, his eyes swimming with a wetness that makes Yuto’s chest clench – yet another sensation he never felt before. He looks at his eyes, his hair, down the length of his body and then up again.

“Can you only make your clothes black?” He asks with an adorable cock of his head and Yuto feels heat rise in his cheeks again, but this one different from the pure rage he felt at the last gathering.

“N-no,” he stutters, his throat feeling strangely tight. “I just… night is pretty dark, right? So I think I like dark colours most…”

Humming, Hyunggu sits up more, one leg pushing between Yuto’s to not lose the proximity. “You think? Have you never tried a different colour?”

Yuto shakes his head and Wooseok and Hyunggu both gasp at the same time, quickly sharing a gaze before both looking back at Yuto.

“Get those off, we’re making you something more, _hmmm_ , seasonally appropriate,” Hyunggu says decidedly, lightly pulling at the collar of Yuto’s suit. The other’s eyes widen, his hands feeling shaky, his _heart_ feeling shaky in ways that he’s not at all used to.

He still follows the request, pulling away at the layers of shadows over himself until they dissipate into nothingness right then and there. The grass is tickling against Yuto’s skin like this, but he barely has a moment to worry about it before Hyunggu and Wooseok begin mending at something new for him.

Hyunggu has his tongue stuck out cutely between his lips, clearly having to concentrate a lot to make his powers work in this form. It’s like a dim ray of morning sunlight is pushed out of his palms, while Wooseok himself is engulfed by a mist of purples and greys.

Together, they create a soft, frilly blouse of sorts, nearly see through but still showing off in the prettiest pastel colours. Yuto’s pants certainly turn out more comfortable than his prior ones, long and lose, almost a linen fabric that reminds him of times long since passed.

“Do you like it?” Hyunggu asks almost shyly when they’re done, pushing himself up only to collapse against Wooseok’s chest, who rolls backwards into the grass with an audible _oomph_. They remind Yuto of a pair he looked over in the past, two young lovers, one a scholar and one his student. He can only grasp short, blurry images of the memory, but it makes his heart flutter once more, his stomach erupting in a weird feeling he doesn’t know where to place.

“So, do you?” Wooseok asks too, when they both stopped giggling, arms tightly wrapped around each other. For two person’s that only met through stories before, stories told by Yuto, they seem to enjoy each other’s company so much already. It makes Yuto feel warm and tingly all over.

He stands up and looks down on himself, running his hands over the soft fabric before nodding. “It’s wonderful,” he says softly, his voice a dark contrast to the bright spring day. He looks up at them then, a small smile playing on his lips. Yuto doesn’t remember the last time he smiled. “I can’t believe you two are…” He let’s the sentence end there, not sure how to express what he feels.

“That we have bodies?” Hyunggu jumps in, quickly standing up and twirling around himself, as if he still can’t believe how it feels to have grass under his feet and soft fabric on his skin.

“We kind of… well, Hyunggu kind of felt it coming,” Wooseok explains, standing up too, but coming closer to Yuto, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers like he can’t bear being without someone else’s touch for even a second. “I woke up even though it wasn’t time yet, and I was here in this form. I watched the sunrise and then Hyunggu was here too… I can’t believe it either.”

Yuto tightens his fingers around Wooseok’s, his head falling to the side to lean against the other’s as they both keep watching Hyunggu dance through the grass, pick at a bush at the edge of the forest.

“I don’t deserve it,” he whispers, and to whom, he isn’t quite sure. “I’m feeling so much. So much I have never felt before… I shouldn’t be allowed this much good, this much happiness…”

With furrowed brows, Wooseok turns to Yuto and reaches his free hand out to gently place it on his cheek. “You were left alone for so long, you deserve this happiness,” he says, eyes flicking to Hyunggu over Yuto’s shoulder, who’s jogging up to them. “You can experience it all with us, yeah? Promise you will.”

Yuto startles a little, when his other hand is grasped by Hyunggu and the other pushes his body against him. “I promise,” he says quickly, surer of it than he ever was of anything else. “We will experience everything together. I won’t hide anymore.”

Smiling, Wooseok drops his hand from Yuto’s cheek, instead ruffling Hyunggu’s hair with it.

“Look what I found,” the smallest says with a soft voice, holding his free hand out and opening it to reveal a small bunch of raspberries, looking wonderfully ripe. “They’re sweet, I already tried one.”

Carefully, Yuto picks one of them up and brings it to his nose, an earthy yet sweet scent making his mouth water. “We don’t need to eat though,” he says, confusion obvious in his voice.

Dropping Yuto’s hand, Wooseok grabs a berry too and shakes his head. “You just promised we’d experience things, so let’s start right now,” he says decidedly, plopping it into his mouth, eyes widening at the sweet taste.

Yuto watches him eat another one, and then another, before finally bringing his own to his lips, feeling weird about doing something like _eating_ , but with Hyunggu and Wooseok happily eating up all berries Hyunggu collected, he gets over himself and pushes the berry between his lips.

It feels almost weird when it pops open in his mouth, the taste sweet yet sour, but _good_ , even though he doesn’t need it. He didn’t even realize he closed his eyes, just concentrating on the taste, until he opens them and finds Hyunggu and Wooseok watching him intently, apparently waiting for his reaction.

“I-it’s good,” he stutters, blushing even deeper than before, but it’s worth it when Hyunggu smiles like Yuto just gave him the whole world.

He looks up at Wooseok then, who looks just as happy, his gaze changing up just so, getting… darker? Yuto isn’t quite sure where to place it. He follows the direction however, and finds Wooseok’s lips a pretty shade of red, messy from eating all the berries. Yuto’s breath hitches.

With seemingly similar thoughts, Hyunggu carefully reaches out and pulls Wooseok closer by the front of his shirt.

“I saw humans do something a few times,” he says, his voice breathy and it _does_ things to Yuto’s body, his fingers feeling almost numb while pure heat sears into his middle.

Wooseok furrows his brows, but let’s himself be pulled down by a small hand on his neck, until he’s at face level with Hyunggu. His eyes flit between the other’s, down to his mouth almost automatically and then up again.

Yuto blinks once and then they’re kissing, their lips meeting in a shy touch right in front of him. Wooseok’s eyes widen before they fall closed, his long fingers reaching out and tangling in Hyunggu’s hair, the tiniest noises leaving his throat.

Hyunggu seems lost for a moment, before trying to reciprocate what he saw so many couples do in the early hours of morning, right as sun rose and Hyunggu started the day. Even when he talked to Yuto, he watched them, intrigued by what they must be feeling. Suddenly he’s doing it himself, and this body that feels so strange and new erupts in all kinds of tingles.

When they part, he softly brings his fingers to his lips, Yuto watching the movement intently, completely stunned by the sight. Wooseok’s face is just as pink as the raspberries were and he looks down at the floor fiddling with his fingers until Yuto interrupts him by grabbing his hand.

He looks between Wooseok and Hyunggu a few times, before ultimately settling on the latter. “I-I want to try this to,” he confesses, not quite sure where his courage is coming from. “Can we…?”

Hyunggu nods shyly and pulls Yuto closer to himself with a hand on his waist, standing up on the very tips of his toes to reach him. “It’s kind of unfair how tall you two are,” he mumbles under his breath as Yuto bends down to him.

Wanting to help out, Yuto wraps a strong arm around Hyunggu’s middle and picks him up until he’s on height with him. Wooseok comes to Hyunggu’s other side, the two steadying him to be just as tall as them.

Like this, they can easily gravitate towards each other and Yuto shortly wonders if there’s a god for this too, this magical tension that sparks between them right before their lips touch. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it feels soft, so incredibly soft.

It’s wetter too, than he thought it would be, maybe because Hyunggu gasps so cutely and parts his lips, his tongue pushing and Yuto just _has_ to answer the shy movement, running his own tongue along Hyunggu’s, tasting the sweetness of raspberry and it’s all so _mundane_ , he feels completely overwhelmed by it, by all the emotions he’s feeling.

Wooseok shuffles a bit closer, one arm steadying Hyunggu while the other wraps around Yuto as he crowds into them, their bodies allowing him in easily.

Yuto doesn’t think this is how kissing works, but who is he to stop it, when it feels so _good_ when Wooseok nudges them apart just a little to press his lips against theirs too. Noses are in the way, and cheeks are too, but somehow it works out, making Wooseok whimper deep in his throat and Yuto gasp from the intensity of it all.

He isn’t used to feeling this… this _weak_ , vulnerable even. It’s not something he can feel when he’s doing what he does as the night. It’s something inherent to humans and the gods’ vessels, even when they’re only sculpted after those. They don’t need air, a heartbeat, water or food, but their skin tingles and their legs feel shaky all the same.

Yuto never admired it before, but maybe Hwitaek created a masterpiece with their vessels.

Still, a shocked sound tears itself out of his throat when his knees give in and he stumbles backwards, bracing himself for impact while holding Hyunggu and Wooseok close to keep them safe, even though nothing could hurt them. Not like it would hurt humans.

When he lands however, it’s on a soft, mossy bed that wasn’t there before, that doesn’t fit into the grassy field they’re standing in. At the edge of it even, is a bowl shaped out of a leaf, holding more raspberries.

Yuto feels embarrassment wash over him just from the thought of how it suddenly appeared there. It must be Changgu’s work, some of his nymphs or fairies helping in creating the bed, the sweet treats Hyunggu enjoys so much. Even though Yuto spat on the floor in front of him, the earth is giving him this, another thing Yuto doesn’t deserve in any world, but gets granted anyway.

He doesn’t get any more time to ponder about it, and about how he will ever be able to display his gratitude, when soft touches down his chest tear his mind back to the reality of the moment. It hits Yuto just how real everything is, when Wooseok is looking up at him with big eyes, while Hyunggu works away at Yuto’s chest.

He runs his fingers over him in swivelling, wavelike motions, and with the movement the fabric the two created earlier is taken apart by its smallest particles, lifting into the air like fog before dissipating into nothingness, leaving Yuto bare under Hyunggu’s mercy.

Of that, he appears to have little, because his touches stay delicate, even when the skin of Yuto’s vessel erupts in small bumps, the hairs on his arms standing as seemingly electric currents go out from each of Hyunggu’s fingertips.

Wooseok is less theatrical about it, simply runs his long fingers over Yuto’s thigh once and takes the linen fabric with it. It doesn’t make Yuto feel any less affected still, a shudder running through him long after Wooseok’s touch leaves him.

The other pushes himself up in the short moment of distraction, to come back face to face with Yuto, playing the same game of shy looks between eyes and lips like he did before with Hyunggu. It takes a surprising amount of power out of Yuto to lift his hand and thread it through Wooseok’s long hair, gently pulling to urge him forward and connect their mouths.

Yuto never really thought kissing would be something so versatile. He watched his fair share of kisses, but despite the spite he felt at it, he never thought about the feelings of it, both on the level of the body as well as the mind.

The kiss he’s now sharing with Wooseok is wholly different than the one from before. It’s still unsure – because granted, neither of them ever did anything like this before this day – but it’s messier, more unhinged, like neither of the two can hold back any second, even though there’s nothing they would need to hold back for.

Hyunggu must do some sort of magic again, because with one slick slide of tongue Yuto can suddenly feel Wooseok press against him completely, sticky skin, still cold where he got wet earlier, pressing directly against him with nothing to separate them.

As if he can handle the onslaught of sensations so much easier than Yuto, even though he only had his body for a miniscule time compared to the other, Hyunggu then replaces his fingers on Yuto’s chest with his lips, slowly dragging them over him in almost painful ways.

Painfully delicate ways.

Yuto can barely concentrate on reciprocating the kiss, his lips feeling big and in the way, his tongue lax, but Wooseok doesn’t appear to mind, taking over in ways he hopes are right, but wouldn’t care if they aren’t, because it feels so good.

Hyunggu does just the same, dragging his lips over Yuto’s sharp collarbones, down with a hint of tongue here and there, teeth on his nipples that sting, but in a way that makes Yuto push his hips up involuntarily, his cock slapping against his stomach and making him hiss.

He nearly forgot about this part of his body, even though it hurts _so_ good, feeling heavy yet light, hard yet soft like satin, hot yet cold with the air hitting him in a soft breeze. Apparently, that’s also where Hyunggu is headed, because his touch soon leaves Yuto’s chest, travelling lower and lower.

His lips stutter over the other’s ribs, high moans breathed into Yuto’s abdominal muscles as Hyunggu crawls further. Yuto wouldn’t be surprised if he slipped away completely like the tide, if this would only be a figment of his imagination.

It can’t be, in his wildest dreams Yuto wouldn’t be able to come up with this, the _feeling_ of it all. For the first time he really feels, on a most primal, mundane level. Yuto feels.

Slick, wet heat engulfs him suddenly, taking his breath away and nearly making him choke on his own spit, on Wooseok’s, making the other pull back. Yuto blinks his eyes open against the bright light of day when Wooseok sits up, feeling like he just fell all the distance from sky to earth, shattered into thousands of pieces.

Hyunggu takes him deeper still, pulls him apart even more and even though Yuto has his eyes open, he can’t bring himself to look. All he can do is breathe, pant, even though these lungs don’t need air, even though his heart doesn’t have to beat where it wants to push its way out of his ribcage.

Wooseok looks however, and he moans, head falling to Yuto’s shoulder and biting down on his skin shortly, like he’s keeping his own grasp on reality this way. When he sits up a bit more again, he moves into Yuto’s line of sight, all shadows and angles, soft skin and fluffy hair.

“Look,” he whispers, completely in awe. His lips are swollen and glossy and it’s Yuto’s doing. It sends another jolt right to his middle as Wooseok continues. “Is this how the humans do it? It can’t be, right? It’s too enchanting…”

Coaxed forth by the words, Yuto pushes himself up onto his elbows and finally looks down, not that he feels ready for it in any sense of the word. He doesn’t know what to expect, not from this perspective, not as a _participant_. And certainly not with someone that didn’t have a body until that same morning, that Yuto barely even engrained the sight of into his memory.

But he looks and it makes something pull tight in his middle, nearly painful.

Hyunggu is bent over him, his eyes screwed shut as he tries to learn while doing, taking Yuto a little deeper with each shy bob of his head, sometimes stopping to move his tongue, then trying to do both together and failing just a little.

He has both hands in his hair, tucking it behind his ears and keeping it there to stop it from falling into his face and it looks almost innocent, if it wasn’t for the obvious position he’s in and Yuto’s cock steadily disappearing between his spread lips.

On top of that, Hyunggu is also the only one still dressed, the dainty fabric of his drees slipping off of one of his shoulders while the rest is bunched up all around him, like a flower holding a treasure in its middle.

Yuto is frozen into a stunned silence, his mouth falling open at the sight, cheeks flushed from the pleasure coursing through his whole being. Wooseok doesn’t seem too far off of that same notion but manages to snap himself out of it and reach a large hand forward, tangling it into Hyunggu’s hair to help him out.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Hyunggu keeps Yuto in his mouth as he looks up at them, tears on the edge of his lashes but not spilling over. He drops his hands and with a quick movement his dress disappears, the picture of innocent spring taken for one going deeper, darker.

Darker is something Yuto knows the concept of well, given it is such a huge part of him, and he knows he can see it in Hyunggu’s eyes before the other closes them again, taking him deeper in more languid movements, now knowing his endeavour is effective.

Drool is running past his lips and slowly but surely making a mess of Yuto, it almost tickles in a way that he’s not sure he’s too fond of, but for the prospect of the _incredible_ feeling of being inside of Hyunggu’s mouth, he doesn’t mind at all.

Wooseok keeps his hand steady in Hyunggu’s hair, his thumb stroking softly right at the edge of his hairline and guiding his movements just so, urging him to stay down just a little longer, testing out Hyunggu’s limits as well as Yuto’s.

Those limits don’t appear to go too far, because Yuto _hurts_ in his middle, like his abdominal muscles are pulling tight endlessly but not quite releasing even though he feels relaxed, loose and loopy almost, like the one time he got drunk on wine at a gathering.

Humans usually orgasm at this point, or so Yuto assumes from what he’s seen. But it’s not really a choice, is it? Either way it also won’t come to him just yet either, putting him through more and more sweet torture.

It must be his desperate sounds, higher than his usual deep voice, that give him away, because with a surprisingly feisty smile Wooseok turns to him and kisses him once more, taking his breath away but only for a short second before pulling away and with the movement gently pulling Hyunggu off too.

With blown pupils and wet eyes, Hyunggu blinks up at him like he’s seeing Wooseok for the first time, which isn’t even _that_ far off, so Yuto can’t even mourn the loss of wet warmth around him. He watches them look at each other like they’re truly memorizing their features, assessing where stories from Yuto and reality meet up.

It’s only broken when Wooseok’s gaze drops between them and to Yuto’s neglected cock, eyes flicking back up as quickly as they left.

“I want to try too,” he mouths softly, barely words spoken into existence. “Can we do it together?”

Together seems to have become a stage that Yuto can’t even try and _not_ categorize these two in. They never meet, sunset and sunrise, but in this form they move together, touch each other like they’ve known another for a dozen human lifetimes.

“Let’s try it,” Hyunggu replies quickly, his voice raspy and he startles a little at the sound, wide eyes looking between Yuto and Wooseok as a pink blush lights up his cheeks.

He quickly covers it up by slipping down on his knees, now on one side of Yuto while Wooseok settles on the other, his hand leaving Hyunggu’s head to softly wrap around Yuto’s length, moving up and down a few times to get used to the feeling of it in his palm.

Spurred on by his earlier success at the task, Hyunggu dips in first, licking a broad stripe up the side of Yuto’s cock. Wooseok gasps softly before mirroring the motion, more shyly so, but gaining more confidence in himself quickly, when Hyunggu gently praises him.

They get into a rhythm of this, tasting and licking all they can of Yuto, running their lips along the shaft and sometimes over the head, meeting there to fiercely kiss before going down yet again, their tongues meeting here and there.

It’s with one of these kisses – if they can even be called that – around Yuto’s tip, that he can’t keep himself up any longer, falling back into the soft, mossy bed and bringing his hands over his face, too embarrassed to bare it so openly up at the sky.

Unfortunately, but really not unfortunate at all, Hyunggu and Wooseok have no mercy on him and both pull back when they notice the absence of Yuto’s gaze, only Wooseok’s fingers holding him up a reminder of their touches.

“ _Yutooo_ ,” Hyunggu whines and the pout he must be carrying is clearly audible in his voice. “Look at us, or how else are we supposed to know if you’re feeling good…”

It doesn’t really make sense, not completely, but in his aroused state Yuto doesn’t remember things such as sense, so with a small moan he pushes himself up until he’s more sitting than laying, looking down at them once more.

“Good isn’t even close to how I’m feeling,” he somehow manages to breath out, feeling a smile break out on his face. It’s still an unfamiliar feeling, much like everything that’s currently happening, but Yuto might be able to get used to it with these two.

“Watch closely then,” Hyunggu says with a wink before pulling Wooseok in for a bruising kiss, guiding him down with it and releasing him right as Yuto’s cock nudges against their lips. Wooseok briefly takes his tip into his mouth and runs his tongue around it before moving back and pulling Hyunggu in again.

They kitten-lick at Yuto’s tip, their tongues meeting wet and messy around it and as if the sight and feeling isn’t enough already, Hyunggu forms these desperate sounds, clearly out to get Yuto, as Wooseok mewls and moans here and there, not yet having learnt Hyunggu’s control.

Apparently that’s what Yuto needs for that knot in his middle to loosen, to make him go that bit farther that he was wondering about before. It’s with a suddenness he didn’t quite expect, a sweet sting pulling through him and making him gasp, hands reaching out to curl into Wooseok’s and Hyunggu’s hair and hold on tight as it truly hits him.

His eyes screw shut involuntarily but he at least gets a glimpse of the sight, of Wooseok pulling back a little in surprise but immediately moving back in and opening his mouth wide, Hyunggu already lapping up Yuto’s release and eagerly pushing it into Wooseok’s mouth with his tongue.

That’s when Yuto swears he blacks out for a second, wondering if when his ears stop ringing and his eyes open again it will all turn out to have been a dream. Reluctantly he does, the day bright and stinging his eyes but he looks down and surely enough it wasn’t a dream.

Wooseok and Hyunggu are kissing, white dripping out between their lips and it makes Yuto feel hot all over, slightly overwhelmed because this is _his_ , truly his in this form and he never saw humans taste it so eagerly.

His body is shaking as he pushes himself up and out from under them, scrambling forward to latch onto whatever he can grasp of them, arms and waists and shoulders until lips land on his alongside a bitter taste that makes him wince slightly.

Still, Yuto leans to his other side directly after and kisses the other too, falling into a steady back and forth until he doesn’t know who’s who, only knows sticky lips and desperate hands and skin upon skin upon _skin_. Sweat and heat and breathy moans and everything human.

Yuto can’t get enough.

It’s desperate and completely needy, a state he would never have allowed himself to be in prior to this day, but Wooseok and Hyunggu pull it out of him and run with it, more and more until Yuto feels mindless.

Hyunggu breaths giggles into his mouth, gently nudging him off at some point and pushing him back until he’s sitting with his legs straight in front of him and Hyunggu straddling his thighs, hands on Yuto’s shoulders to steady himself before diving back in for more messy, desperate kisses.

Wooseok comes up behind Hyunggu and presses his lips to his neck, fingers grazing everywhere they can find, squeezing around his middle and making Hyunggu squeal into the kiss from the tickly sensation.

The smaller laces his own fingers between Wooseok’s and leads them lower, not quite knowing where the urge comes from, but he’s seen this once or twice, a man and a woman one time and two girls another, hands between each other’s legs and then something else entirely.

His breath hitches a little when Wooseok’s long fingers graze over the expanse of skin right under his cock, guided back further by Hyunggu’s own shaking digits until Wooseok’s touch flutters over his rim. A gasp is torn from Hyunggu’s throat and he pulls back, his cheeks glowing and body feeling almost liquid.

Yuto takes a look at him and then at Wooseok, who’s stuck in a similar flushed state, and then he looks down, seeing their hands peak out from between Hyunggu’s thighs and his own breath stutters a little.

He reaches out shyly, to wrap his hand around Hyunggu’s cock, hard and throbbing between them and making him keen even more, his head falling forward to come to rest against Yuto’s shoulder and giving him sight of what’s happening behind his back.

Wooseok’s hand is disappearing underneath Hyunggu’s body, his lithe fingers probably working wonders on him, given Hyunggu’s despaired state and high moans pressed into Yuto’s skin. It makes him feel weak again so easily, his cock stirring back to life where he nearly forgot about it between his legs.

He dresses a layer of wetness over his palm, easing the drag when he begins to move his hand around Hyunggu’s cock, feeling teeth on his neck and a short bite of pain that makes him moan and Hyunggu repeat the motion.

It drips down a little, Wooseok’s movement’s stopping all of a sudden to pull back and look at his fingers, the tips drenched in shadowy darkness and Yuto can see when the idea forms in his head, a satisfied smile forming on his lips.

Orange and purple hues go out of his palm and drip down onto Yuto’s legs as he reaches back to where he was before, just that this time Hyunggu cries out a little when Wooseok does whatever magic he’s doing.

His arm flies back to reach for Wooseok, clumsily down his side until he can barely so grab his cock and pull him forward, clearly urging him on to do something _else_.

Yuto curses when Wooseok pulls his hand out again and wraps it around his cock, slicking himself up with sunset coloured mist before draping himself even closer against Hyunggu. The three of them are completely pressed up against one another, Hyunggu in the middle of pure heat and pleasure.

“F-feel so good,” he whines softly into Yuto’s neck. “So unreal, like this can’t be real.”

“It’s real,” Yuto assures, his free hand softly taking Hyunggu’s in his. “I’m here. We’re here.”

It apparently comes just at the right time, because not a moment later Hyunggu tenses up before a loud moan escapes his mouth, disturbing the calm silence of the nature around them as Wooseok must be pushing into him.

Yuto knows this isn’t how humans do it. He’s watched them do it before, with bodies like theirs. The scholar and his student among others. It took time and pain, wetness they couldn’t just create on their fingertips like the gods can, careful stretching with skilled fingers, or a stinging pain without, visible, even from afar.

But they’re not humans, even if their vessels might appear as such. Because slicked up only by magic Wooseok pushes and gives as Hyunggu swallows and takes, easily and eagerly. Yuto can feel his mouth go slack against his skin, the messiest of noises yet suddenly spilling out so freely.

Hyunggu’s cock twitches in his hand and so does Yuto’s that’s pressed between their bodies. It’s all tight heat and even more so for Wooseok who falls forward against Hyunggu’s back, his forehead pressed against the other’s neck as he tries to make sense of the feeling, to think of what comes next.

Yuto swears they should be boiling by now, melting into each other and out of their vessels. If humans feel like this, if they feel even _close_ to this, he wonders why they’re not praying to the gods more often. Because this feeling is holy. This is something he never wants to let go.

A sudden cold sting on his shoulder takes his mind off of it, right as Wooseok begins to stir, pulling his hips back just so and thrusting back in, testing out the waters. Hyunggu pushes back immediately, jumbled words urging Wooseok on to give him more, that it feels _so good_.

Yuto wants to sink into the feeling too, but another icy sting shakes him out of it, this time on his back and then another one on his shin. He looks up and notices how it’s dimmer than before, wispy clouds on the sky as beads of rain begin to slowly pour down.

“Seems like Hongseok wants to watch,” Yuto mumbles, moving back to give Hyunggu some space as he starts bouncing himself back against Wooseok.

A smile splits his blissful face apart and he arches his spine, his head dropping back onto Wooseok’s shoulder to bare his face to the sky, a position Yuto was too ashamed for earlier, Hyunggu is allowing himself to take so easily, in a much more shameful position.

But there’s no shame in it when Hyunggu begins swivelling his hips and Wooseok starts to thrust into him with more fervour. It jostles Hyunggu’s head each time, but he keeps it upwards, proud and open.

“Then let him watch,” he gets out in between moans. “Let them all watch.”

Yuto nearly growls and pushes himself up against Hyunggu, not able to stand without relief much longer. Before, he would’ve never allowed himself this feeling, for so many reasons, but now that he’s here with Wooseok and Hyunggu, he allows it easily, eagerly takes all he can get of it.

He won’t let it go anytime soon either.

Never before did he feel a connection, a desire for a body like this, but with Hyunggu steadily moving in his arms as Wooseok begins to truly fuck him from behind, he thinks maybe he needed this more than he ever allowed himself. Maybe he needed it just as much as these two deserve it.

Not the sensual part of it, not only that. But the joy of experiencing things anew. After countless of years solely existing, he finally thinks he’s ready to _feel_ in this form he never enjoyed having, never _wanted_ to have. Yuto finally desires it, more than anything else.

Now that they all have it, he swears to himself that he’ll keep his promise. He’ll allow himself to feel, to experience. He doubts he’ll ever want anything else.

They’ll experience it all, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments to make me happy. Especially comments make my day, be that just a short brainjumble, emojis, your favourite parts or a whole essay :3


End file.
